


girls stick together

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [16]
Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Pride month 2019, Quadruple Drabble, Trans Female Character, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The morning after she told her friends she is transgender, Lily finds herself worrying if they view her as a real girl. A conversation with Yugiri proves her worries were unfounded.





	girls stick together

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

When Lily awakes, it takes a moment for it to hit her. Last night… she came out.

She sits up sharply, staring around the room. The other girls sleep on their futons, Tae sprawled upside down for reasons beyond Lily. It’s so peaceful in here… peaceful except for her rapidly pounding heart.

Lily swallows, wondering what is wrong with her. She came out as a trans girl last night, and everything went fine. Even the ever rude, grumpy Kotarou supported her, making it clear he has always known and telling the other girls to deal with it. But they didn’t scream or make a fuss. They just accepted her like the wonderful friends they are.

So why can’t she calm down? Is this just beyond her control, some sort of irrational worry eating away at her even though she knows everything was fine? Maybe… maybe her subconscious has worried that things might change. The others have accepted her as a girl, but what if they stop treating her like a ‘real’ girl? What if…?

“Lily-han?”

She jumps, turning her head. Yugiri sits up in bed, staring at her.

“Are you all right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Lily says, her voice squeaking. “I’m fine. Sorry for waking you, Yugiri-san.”

Yugiri studies her, somehow looking dignified even whilst fast asleep. “Don’t lie. Your heart only does that when you’re stressed.”

Of course. Lily forgot that in her zombie form, her heart literally beats out of her chest, showing everyone around her that her heart is palpitating.

“Um…”

Yugiri sighs. “What is the matter?” She pats the futon beside her. “Come here.”

Lily nods and scrabbles across the room, plonking down beside her friend. She can’t quite look at Yugiri, that irrational worry still eating away at her.

“Talk to me,” Yugiri says.

“Okay… I, I’m just being silly. Worrying about stuff.”

“What sort of stuff?”

“Um… Yugiri-san, I know you accept me, but… do you see me as a girl as real as you?”

For a long few seconds, Yugiri just stares at her. And then she sighs and says, “Why would I think you less real than me? I can’t honestly say I understand everything about being, uh, ‘transgender’, but I know the basics. Whatever genitals you have, whatever your birth name, you are as real a girl as any of us in this room.”

“Thank you,” Lily whispers, hugging her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
